A typical motor vehicle hydraulic clutch system, of the type used on automobiles, trucks and buses, is indicated in general at 10 in FIG. 1. As is known in the art, the system includes a slave cylinder 12, a master cylinder 14 and a hydraulic line 16 connecting the two hydraulic components. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the slave cylinder 12 is typically mounted within the clutch bell housing 18. As is known in the art, the clutch bell housing 18 is typically mounted between the vehicle motor and gearbox and the slave cylinder surrounds the vehicle driveshaft.
The master cylinder 14 contains a supply of hydraulic fluid, which may be replenished through port 20. A rod 22 is connected to a piston (not shown) positioned within the master cylinder. The rod 22 also features a linkage 24 that is pivotally connected to a clutch pedal (not shown) that is located within the vehicle driver's compartment. When the vehicle clutch pedal is depressed, hydraulic fluid is driven from the master cylinder 14, due to movement of the internal piston, through hydraulic line 16 to slave cylinder 12. The slave cylinder 12, upon receipt of the hydraulic fluid, releases the clutch to permit the driver to manipulate the vehicle gearbox so as to change gears.
It is often necessary to disconnect the hydraulic line 16 from either the master cylinder 14 or slave cylinder 12 when the clutch system requires servicing or when either component needs to be repaired or replaced. As a result, the hydraulic line 16 is provided with connectors at each end.
An example of a prior art connector may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,627 to Nix. The Nix '627 patent illustrates a connector featuring a male member and a female member. The male member features an annular shoulder. The female member of the connector features a bore sized to receive the male member. A retainer clip, which is formed from a tube or ring of thin spring steel is positioned within the bore of the female member. The retainer clip is slit to form a number of inwardly-extending fingers which engage the shoulder of the male member when it is inserted into the female member. This secures the male and female connector members together.
While the design of the Nix '627 patent facilitates attachment of the male and female members of the connector together, disconnecting the two members, and thus removal of the hydraulic line from either the master or slave cylinders, is somewhat cumbersome. In addition, a special tool is required to disconnect the male and female members of the connector of the Nix '657 patent. A connector that facilitates both connecting and disconnecting the male and female members is desirable.